Unattended
by abbeydavis
Summary: Clark finally gets some time to himself, but what will happen when an unexpected visitor shows up at the farmhouse?


Title: Unattended  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: MA/NC-17  
Category: First Time, PWP  
Spoilers: Vague ones for anything before Season Four  
Summary: Clark finally gets some time to himself, but what will happen when an unexpected visitor shows up at the farmhouse?

Author's note: This was written in mid 2008. IMHO my style has grown and changed so much since then, but I still think this one is worthy of posting. Enjoy!

* * *

"So you'll be okay, right Clark?" Mom asked me again. She and Dad were standing near the kitchen island where I was currently working on my history assignment.

"Yes, I promise you, I'll be fine." I said, looking up at them. "It's only two nights. You made me plenty of food, I know what chores need to be done. I won't touch the oven or the washing machine, and I know not to take candy from strangers."

"And NO parties." Dad added.

"That was not my idea!" I protested, but after being stared down by mom, I agreed. "No parties. I have to finish up this stupid project this weekend anyway."

"No girls either." Dad started. "No Chloe, no Lana, no girls from school, no girls from Central, no "

"I get it dad. No fun." I grinned. "Now will you two get out of here? It's going to be after eleven before you get to Metropolis."

"All right, we're going." Mom walked over and gave me a hug and kiss before my dad pulled her toward the door. I could tell she was trying her best to remember that her little boy was eighteen and that he really would be fine alone for the weekend.

"Have fun!" I called after them with a grin on my face. From my spot on the stool, I listened as they got into the truck and headed for the city. They were going to the Metro Land & Cattle Show, and it had taken me almost a month to convince they needed to get away from things for a while. I worked on my project for another fifty minutes before letting myself relax. Surely they'd been driving long enough that they wouldn't be turning around now if they'd forgotten anything.

"Sweet sweet freedom." I said aloud. Between chores, school, football, and the constant chaos and trouble the seemed to follow my friends around, I hadn't had a moment's peace in nearly two months. Therefore, I was planning on enjoying every minute of my time alone this weekend.

Scooting off the stool, I headed upstairs. Homework was going to have to wait until later; I had far more important things to accomplish over the next few days. In my bedroom, I opened the bottom dresser drawer and pulled a small red leather pouch out from under my pajama pants.

"Boy how I've missed you." I smiled. Tonight was going to be a really good night and tomorrow would be even better.

I quickly closed the drawer, and then headed into the bathroom. Opening the pouch, I pulled out the one item I'd been dreaming about all week - a little butt plug. Though being as that it was about five and a half inches long and just shy of two inches thick, it really wasn't all that little.

I'd acquired it nearly two years ago, during my self imposed exile to Metropolis. Being bored, horny and on red Kryptonite, it wasn't long before I learned that I liked having something inside me when I came.

That was when I'd also started thinking more about someone new when I played with myself: Lex. I came so much harder when thinking about him, never ceasing to say his name when my body hit that final moment of ecstasy. I knew being with him would never happen, though. We couldn't be together, and just like I'd done with Lana, I was once again living in a fantasy world.

I didn't care anymore. I had this whole weekend to myself and I was going to have fun. Chloe was off visiting Pete. Lana was busy with Jason, and Lex well, I hadn't talked to him in a while, but I think I heard he was in New York for the weekend. Assuming no meteor freaks were going to try to kill me, I figured that it was unlikely anyone would interrupt my bliss.

Turning on the sink, I rinsed off my toy, then let it warm up under the hot water. I always loved it so much better when it was heated. While I waited, I unzipped and pulled down my jeans and briefs. It was difficult to not fondle my growing hardness, but I had to resist for I had other things in mind for tonight.

I turned off the water and grabbed the lube out of my red pouch. Coating the plug, I squatted down, then pressed the tip against my hole. My hand was shaking a little as I pushed it inside. I wanted to play with it wanted to fuck myself with it, but I couldn't allow that yet. Once it was fully inserted, I stood, pulling my briefs and pants back up.

My zipper pressed painfully into my cock, but I didn't care. I had wanted to try something new, so I was going to see what it felt like to have the plug in me while I walked around the house. As I washed my hands, I slowly wiggled my hips back and forth, groaning a little as the toy shifted with me.

I left the bathroom, throwing the lube, pouch and a few towels on my bed for later. I clomped down the stairs, the plug nudging me with every step. It felt strange, yet good. So good, in fact, that I ran up and down the stairs three more times, before deciding to cool it off for a bit. After all, there was history homework that had to be completed.

It was difficult to concentrate at first since I was so hard, but soon I was thinking more about the Lawrence Massacre than my physical condition. About an hour later, my worksheets were finished and I was much less aroused than earlier.

As soon as I moved off the stool, though, the toy began sending shock waves throughout my entire body. I cleaned my homework off the counter then tried to watch some TV. It didn't last long, though and I decided that I had waited enough. I could try a more extended play with the plug tomorrow while I did chores.

Scampering upstairs and into my room, I spread the towels across my bed, then lit several Ocean Breeze candles. I turned off the overhead light and laid down on the bed. Closing my eyes, I took several deep breaths, letting the light, fresh scent of the candles help me relax. I wanted to take it slow. So often, it seemed that when I did have the chance to get off, I had to do it in warp speed. Not the most pleasurable method, even if it did get the job done.

I kicked my boots off, letting them fall to the floor near the end of the bed. When I wiggled my toes and stretched them out, it caused the toy to move wonderfully inside me. I stretched and relaxed one more time then undid the buttons on my shirt. Discarding the blue plaid garment next to me, I pulled the bottom of my undershirt up and ran my fingertips lightly across my bare stomach.

My fingers slipped underneath my waistband, teasingly scratching at the skin above my groin. They wanted to go lower, but I wouldn't let them. Not yet anyway. I went back to tickling my stomach, though one hand managed to sneak up under my shirt and toy with my nipple. Each pinch sent tingles down to my hardening cock.

I unzipped my jeans, then pulled back my briefs, letting myself free. My hardness was begging for me to touch it begging for the release that I wouldn't allow. I put my hands to my side, fisting the towels as I fucked the air above me. The cool breeze of the motion only served to heighten the pleasure that the toy was providing. A few moments later, I had to stop. I was entirely too close, and I didn't want this to be over yet.

I took several deep breaths, relaxing my whole body. I counted to one hundred, then five hundred, and then to one thousand. It was a weird almost euphoric feeling to lay here so relaxed yet so aroused at the same time.

I counted to two thousand, then tickled my stomach, moving my hands lightly across my skin. I moved them back to the bed, counted another thousand, then pinched and flicked my nipples. About halfway through the next counting session, I fell into such a dreamlike state that I almost felt as if I could just float away.

"Clark?" I heard my name called out from the hallway. "I just got back from the city and " Lex's voice faded as he opened the door to my bedroom.

Somewhere, I must had fallen asleep. I was dreaming, but I didn't try to wake up. This felt so real, and Lex actually looked like he wanted a piece of what I had to offer. I decided to go for it and be bold for once. Hell, this was my fantasy, right?

"Take your shirt off and stay for a while." I said.

"I where are your parents?" He asked.

"Metropolis."

"I see." He kept his eyes on my face, but I could see the want in his expression.

"They're gone for the *whole* weekend." I grinned. "So wanna play?" I wiggled my hips, and his gaze wandered down to my exposed cock.

"Clark " he started, and I could tell by his tone that he was going to say no.

"Come on, it's Friday night." I told him. "It's Smallville. I know you don't have anything better to do tonight."

His gaze was back on my face. "Are you high?"

"No," I laughed. "Just insanely horny."

"I should leave you to your fun, then." He turned around, starting of the room.

"We both know you want to stay." I said, squeezing my ass around the toy and wishing it was Lex. "I saw you looking at my cock the same way you've looked at me so many times before. Tonight is your one and only chance."

I could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he stared into the dark hallway. He was too busy ignoring his body and paying attention to his brain, so I was going to have to change that.

"Show me what it's really like, Lex. Prove to me that it's hotter with a guy." I challenged.

"Have you ever fucked a girl?" He turned around, his curiosity peaked.

"It's none of your business really."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I had some fun in Metropolis several years ago." I admitted. "None of them ever came back for a repeat performance, though. I guess calling out *your* name while I was with them was kind of a turn off."

"Your game isn't going to work on me."

"Think what you want, but it's true." Sitting up, I pulled off my shirt and flung it at him. "Usually you're not this hesitant."

"U-usually?" He seemed puzzled, so I explained.

"The other times that I've had this dream, you've always-"

"This isn't a dream, Clark."

I blinked and took a deep breath. He was right because the one thing I'd never been able to do in my dreams was smell. And I could definitely smell Lex under the scent of the candles.

"Don't make me beg." I said.

He swallowed hard then studied the wood flooring below his feet. Lying back down, I waited for him to make a decision. My cock was standing proudly, once again begging for attention. Pushing my jeans down a bit, I gently began stroking myself with my thumb and forefinger. It wasn't long before I caught Lex staring.

"This isn't a peep show." I said, putting my hands back on the bed. "You either play or you leave."

He glanced over his shoulder, and for a second, I thought he was going to leave. Instead, he closed the door, then turned to look at me.

"Your father is going to kill me."

"I always protect what's mine." I said.

His breath hitched and he walked to the foot of the bed. "Is that a promise?" Lex asked as he pulled off my socks, then started massaging my feet.

"Yeah. I promise."

Using his thumbs, he applied pressure to the arches of my feet which sent a charge of pleasure directly to my cock. I closed my eyes, letting the sensation wash over me as he toyed with my feet, then moved up to my ankles. He let go, and I looked up to see him kick off his shoes, then peel off most of the rest of his clothes.

Even in the dim light of the room, I could see the growing bulge under his dark blue boxers. I wanted him to take them off so I could see all of him, but of course he didn't. Instead he climbed up over the end of the bed, and lay on top of me. His expression led me to believe that his brain was working in overdrive which undoubtedly was filled with so many questions about the situation. I was surprised when he seemed to ignore them as he leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss.

"You're not quite as innocent as we all think, are you?" He asked.

"Probably not " but he cut me off when he pressed his lips to mine again.

His kiss held more passion and fire than I'd ever experienced. Every inch of my body felt tingly and warm. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers along his delicate bare skin. He licked the roof of my mouth, causing my toes to curl and my body to tighten around the plug. I grasped him tighter and bucked up into his leg. He sucked on my tongue, then nibbled my bottom lip before moving to nip my neck.

My hands snuck into his boxers, grabbing his ass, guiding it along as he rubbed his hard cock against my stomach. Lex was feverishly sucking at my neck and I knew he was trying to leave his mark on me, but it wouldn't work. Or at least it never had in the past. It didn't matter, though. I let him keep at it because the sucking, bucking and rubbing was too enjoyable for me to stop any of it. I knew we'd have to slow soon or I was going to end up coming all over his leg and that just wasn't part of the fantasy. Lex groaned when I pushed him off me and onto the bed. We both lay there panting, staring at the ceiling.

"Please tell me you're not having second thoughts." He whispered.

"Just need a breath." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Good, because I " He swallowed then continued on in a strangely timid voice. "I need you, Clark. And now that I've had a little taste, I don't know that I could leave."

"I'm not letting you go." I leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "Though I might be tempted to kick you out if you don't take off those shorts."

Letting go of my hand, he quickly removed the offending garment. He gasped when I put my hand around his shaft and began stroking. His gorgeous cock was long, hairless and curved slightly to the right. I ran my thumb over a tiny white scar on his head.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Probably not." He chuckled. "But I will tell you it's strangely sensitive."

I ran my nail lightly across the spot and he groaned. "Are all your scars like that?"

"You're just going to have to find out for yourself."

Taking that as an invitation, I rolled over and nipped at the scar on his upper lip something I thought I'd never be allowed to do. My hand stilled as my tongue left the scar and made its way into his mouth. He pulled me deeper into the kiss, running his hands through my hair, lightly scratching on my scalp.

Lex broke the kiss, then pushed me roughly onto my back. His warm body was soon straddling me as he sat on my stomach. Lube was poured into the palm of his hand and he made quite a show of rubbing it all over his cock. I reached up to help, but he only batted my hand away.

"Put your hands behind your head." He commanded and I did as I was told.

More lube was squeezed onto his other hand, only this time, he turned a little so he could reach behind his back to start stroking me. I fisted my hair as I watched the motion of each hand pleasing each cock separately, but together. I tried to keep still and enjoy what he was doing, yet it was too difficult. My hips rocked under him, the plug pressing wonderfully while his hand massaged my length. Once again, I was almost there.

"Fuck Lex." I gasped.

"Yeah?" He stopped his hands. "Is that what you want to do? Fuck me?"

I blinked up at him. This had never been an option in the fantasy. Lex had always fucked me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

He leaned forward, his face barely an inch from mine. "You really want to fuck me?"

"Yeah," I whispered again.

"Tell me what you want." Lex whispered back.

"I wanna fuck you."

"I can barely hear you." He sat up. "Say it like you mean it."

"Please Lex." I begged louder. "Let me fuck you."

He didn't ask for anything further, instead reaching back and further slathering down my cock. Reality started to sink in when he lined my tip up with his hole. Lex was serious he actually wanted me inside him.

My eyes closed as his tight heat surrounded my cock his body slowly consuming me. My heart beat wildly, my breath hitching as I tried to wrap my brain around the fact that he was sitting on me, my hardness deep inside him.

"You ok?" He asked, running his hands lightly over my stomach.

"I yeah." But I could barely get the words out. "Hard to believe not dreaming."

He chuckled, and his light movement made me ache for something more. "I know. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and miss the best part."

"What's the best part?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"I'm not sure yet." Lex leaned forward, kissing and licking on my chest. "But I hope to find out soon."

Suddenly, I felt the deep urge to move. He couldn't keep still like this. I wiggled a little bit and he got the hint. Sitting up, he began slowly rocking on top of me. I put my hands on his hips, guiding his body as we moved together in sweet pleasure. It wasn't long before I found myself watching in amazement as Lex lifted himself off me, letting my cock slide slowly in and out of his tight hole. He was so hot and felt so much better than any fantasy I'd ever imagined.

But these gentle movements weren't nearly enough. I needed more and I needed it now. Grasping tighter to his hips, I began roughly pushing into him. His hands were clenched around my arms as I furiously bucked up again and again. I was thrusting hard and deep, my fingers digging into his skin. It wasn't all that romantic with the slapping and slurping of our bodies, but the pleasure was so intense that it didn't seem to matter.

As I drew closer to release, Lex's name was on my lips with every thrust. He urged me on, begging me to fuck him harder to fuck him faster. He wanted me to come inside him and fill him even further. I obeyed, thrusting into him, calling out his name one last time as I fell over the edge. Months and hours of want spilled out of me and into my new lover.

My hands stayed on his hips, and he gently rocked himself on me as I came down from my high. Eventually, he pulled off me, crawling onto my chest. Lex was deliciously sweaty, sticky, and somehow still hard. His lips were so close to mine, but when I leaned forward to meet them, he pulled just out of reach. I laid my head back on the pillow and he once again moved close enough for me to kiss him. I tried again, but he kept teasing; kept pulling away.

Growling, I grabbed the back of his head and pressed my lips hard into his. Lex met me with just as much zeal his tongue attacking mine as his body rubbed hotly against me. Surprise caused him to bite my lip when I snaked my hand down to explore his freshly fucked hole. It was hot and wet, and my fingers slid easily into him.

Lex groaned, tucking his head into the crook of my neck. I loved that I could turn this powerful man to goo and what was even better was the fact that he let me. The more he whimpered, the harder my fingers fucked him. His hand gripped my shoulder and his hips were starting to thrust against me. When I pulled my fingers out of him, he shivered as I ran them along his back then wrapped my arms around him. We held each other for several minutes before I whispered into his ear.

"I need you inside me, Lex."

"Are you sure?" He whispered back.

"Yes." I'd never been more certain of anything. Other than perhaps knowing that he'd feel so much better inside me than this toy.

Lex gave me a strange look when I giggled, thinking about how he was going to react to his 'competition.' He crawled off the bed and moved me so I was sideways with my legs hanging off the edge. A pillow was put behind my head then he pulled off my jeans and threw them on the floor.

"Aren't you a dirty little farm boy?" Lex asked once he'd removed my briefs, discovering the plug. "No wonder you're so horny tonight. I take it you've had this in for a while?"

I nodded. "A couple hours now."

"The secrets are never ending with you, are they?"

I looked away, not sure how to answer that. The two of us had so much to talk about, starting with all the secrets between us. Maybe once that air had cleared, we could have a better relationship. Though maybe I was getting ahead of myself. I mean, hell, we'd already skipped the dating game and jumped right into the sex.

"It's ok, Clark." He said, crawling up next to me.

As Lex snuggled back against my side, my arms immediately went around him. I wanted to tell him everything, yet I couldn't seem to let the words flow.

"I know you're different." Lex whispered. "I don't know how or why you are that way, I just know how I feel about you. I've wanted to tell you for a while, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Guess you took care of that for me, huh?"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could hear the hope in his voice. His fingers trailed gently across my stomach and I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"I I really like you too, Lex." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt stupid. Almost like a little kid not quite sure of what he wanted. That wasn't true though. I knew what I wanted, just

"I like you, too." He was smiling up at me. "A lot."

"A LOT lot, or just a lot?" I joked.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Lex said, rubbing his hard cock against my hip.

"Show me." I whispered.

Not needing to be told twice, Lex gave me a quick kiss then crawled off the bed to stand between my legs. Spreading them, he grabbed the base of the toy and slowly began to fuck me with it. I whimpered as he slid it and twisted it into my aching hole. His free hand was gently working on reviving my spent cock. It all felt great, but I wanted more. I wanted him.

I reached down and pulled the plug out of his grasp. It was quickly tossed aside I didn't care where it landed, just hoped I'd find it before my mom did. Lex grinned, then placed the tip of his cock against my hole.

"I take it you want something a little more real?" He asked.

"Please." I said. "I need you."

He didn't really listen though. His cock was sliding against my hole, and against my balls; in what I felt was an unnecessary tease. I was more than ready and he knew it, and I would have stopped him if this didn't feel so fucking good.

Eventually he quit the tease, placing his cock at my hole before descending into its depths, his heat feeling wonderfully snug inside me. Grunting lightly, he began thrusting stretching me more than my toy ever had. Perspiration glittered across his forehead as he sank his body into me again and again, working toward his own climax. With each thrust of his hips into mine, I grew harder and hoped that this time we'd be able to come together.

Reaching between us, I grabbed my cock, stroking in rhythm with Lex's thrusts. He watched my hand, speeding up or slowing down to match my changing movements. Eventually the urgency to finish was too great and he thrust deeper and harder than before.

He was repeatedly grunting my name, and it soon became too much. With both hands, I grasped my cock just below its head, pulling and squeezing as I reached the point of no return. I felt myself clamp down around Lex as the evidence of my pleasure spilled forth onto my stomach.

His grasp on my hips tightened as he thrust several more times into my quaking body then finally claimed me as his own. He pulled out of my body, crawling back on top of me, his lips meeting mine, devouring me with his heated kisses. Our tongues and bodies slid together until exhaustion took over, causing us to relax in each other's arms.

"Will you go out with me next weekend?" Lex mumbled as he nibbled along my neck.

I must have hesitated too long, for he stopped his affections and pushed himself up to look at me.

"Clark?" His eyes were gazing into mine, looking for answers.

"I desperately want to say yes, but "

"I know." Lex leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "We don't have to talk about anything right now. We have all weekend alone, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled up at him, thankful he understood.

I put my arms around Lex's neck and pulled him towards me. Our lips met once more in a gentle kiss that held an assurance that from now on things would be different. What once stood between us would soon be gone and we could start a different chapter in our relationship. For now, though, no talking. Just cuddling and kissing.

"This is it." Lex said from where he was snuggled against my side.

"What?"

"The best part of the dream."

"It is isn't it?" I smiled and pulled him closer. He was right. Even if our feelings had been exposed in a weird way, it was nice to have at least one thing out in the open. We could lay here together without worrying about having to hide them any longer. We could lay together and for now just be.


End file.
